


Sing Sweet Nightingale

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Cinderella AU, F/M, Fluff, Happy ending incoming lol, Mentions of abuse and neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Cinderella story featuring the reader as Cinderella and Dick Grayson as the "Prince Charming" (I am not actually using the title of prince).





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps the happiest day of young Y/N’s life was her birth. A long anticipated event, as is most first babies. Her parents were ecstatic and did everything they could to make Y/N’s new life a happy one. Many an afternoon was spent by the fountain in front of the house, telling stories and watching the fish swim.

Y/N’s mother did her best to make sure Y/N grew up brave and kind. Gentle enough to love those around her, but strong enough to stand up for what she knew was right. She loved her daughter and husband with all her heart, and they returned her love tenfold. But it was not too last.

Y/N’s mother grew ill. Her strength waned and she soon was bedridden. Y/N was confused and scared. Why wouldn’t her mother get up? Why wouldn’t she play? Did she not love Y/N and Daddy anymore?

Her mother did her best to keep Y/N with her, but the sickroom was no place for a child.

Y/N remembered keenly the day her mother died. No one would talk to her or look at her. Everyone was crying. When her father finally did look at her, he clutched her to his chest as his body shook with sobs.

Y/N didn’t like the funeral. She couldn’t find mommy and watching them put the big box in the ground was boring. She didn’t understand why people kept looking at her like that, why they insisted on hugging her, why no one would look her in the eye when she asked for mommy.

She learned that mommy was “dead” and that meant she wasn’t coming back. Y/N didn’t like that, but she didn’t argue or complain. Mommy had taught her to be good and that is what she would be.

Soon, Daddy brought home a new lady. He said her name was Stepmother. She was going to love you, he assured. Stepmother brought two daughters of her own. Y/N was excited to have sisters, but was disappointed to find the girls wanted nothing to do with her. She didn’t let it bother her too much. She was still friends with all the animals in the yard and the people at the market.

One day, her father went on a business trip. He gave Y/N and Stepmother and the stepsisters each a kiss before heading off down the road. He was only supposed to be gone two weeks, but a month passed with no word. Y/N waited everyday at the fountain, looking down the street and hoping to see him. Stepmother and her daughters laughed at Y/N for doing this, but they always looked disappointed when she came back inside without him.

One day, just when they had given up hope of receiving word, a letter arrived. An innkeeper in a village quite far from theirs sent it. He had spent the last two weeks nursing Y/N’s father. He had been robbed and horribly wounded on the road by the inn. The man had found him on his doorstep and taken him in. He had done everything possible to try and help Father, but it was not enough. Y/N’s father had joined her mother in the afterlife. This time, Y/N knew what dead meant. Dead meant they were never coming back. Ever.

Stepmother fainted when she read the letter. She draped herself over a couch and let her head roll out. Her daughters held tightly to each other. Y/N tried to comfort her stepmother, but the woman screamed and threw a vase at her. “Don’t you understand, you insolent child? Your father is dead and we are left destitute.” Y/N didn’t understand what she meant by that, but she didn’t think it was good.

The innkeeper said he had arranged for Father to be buried with his own money. Thankfully, he decided not to charge Stepmother for his good will.

Stepmother soon decided on how things were going to be. With Y/N’s father gone, they had no man of the house to bring home money. They were not completely poor, but with no income, they soon would be. Stepmother fired the faithful household staff. Many tears were shed as the women kissed Y/N, who reminded them so much of their deceased mistress, goodbye.

As soon as the last servant walked out the door, Y/N was put to work. Not even ten years old and she had lost both her parents and was now doing the work of three grown women. She didn’t complain. Not when her fingers bled with new blisters, when her back ached from carrying trays, nor when she cut her feet on a teapot Stepmother threw at her head.

Y/N did her best to please Stepmother, but her new mistress was cruel. She hoped to find some comfort from her sisters, but the girls took great delight in bossing around Y/N and making her life hard. The younger of the two didn’t take the same delight from hurting her though. She could see it in the way she winced when her older sister hit Y/N with a brush for tugging to hard on her tangles. Regardless of this small pity, the younger did nothing to stop the abuse.

Y/N blocked out her disappointment in what was supposed to be her family and threw herself into working. Mommy and Daddy were dead and all she could do was make them proud by working hard and never giving up.

The years passed in a blur. She got lost in her routine. A merry go round of chores until she finally collapsed at night. The only variable was the gossip she would over hear. The lord of a nearby castle was unmarried, but had been adopting children from the streets. The oldest was from a circus! Many in Gotham were outraged at this, but they soon settled down. Many women still looked down on the “peasant” boys in their new finery. Y/N thought it was beautiful that someone born to privilege would look beyond himself at others in need. She didn’t say anything, but the thought that a boy her age could be taken in and loved by a member of high society was fantastic. It made her dark life a little better. From then on, she would listen closely to anything that was said about Lord Grayson. Thankfully, her sisters were to busy giggling over the man to notice her interest. Or else they would have teased her mercilessly.

One day, Y/N answered the door to a courtier bearing a bag of envelopes. His eyes softened when he saw her wide eyes framed by her dirty face. He smiled and bowed low over her hand as he handed her an envelope.

Y/N’s heart beat fast in her chest as she recognized the seal on the letter.

“Give me that before your filth makes it illegible.” Stepmother said as she snatched the paper from Y/N’s hands. Her eyes widened as she read what it said. She smiled and turned to her daughters. “Girls, this is your chance to get us out of poverty. A ball is being held in Lord Grayson’s honor so that he might choose a bride!”

As the stepsisters shrieked with glee, Y/N harbored her own secret excitement. She had read that every maiden in the land was invited.


	2. Chapter 2

“Remind me again why you are throwing a ball.” Dick grunted as he dodged Wally’s punch. They were sparring in the palace training room. Many of the advisors had originally been shocked when Bruce took up martial arts as part of his daily exercise. They thought it brutal and common, but the young lord had not given in and Alfred had not forced him to.

He had continued to fight and to learn many techniques. When he had adopted Dick, he had made sure the boy learned as well. It helped to invite the young Earl of West to visit and train with him. The boys got along really well and they were helping each other gain skills.

“We,” Bruce said in amusement. “Are throwing a ball so that you can find a bride.”

The words caught Dick off guard and Wally managed to land a punch on his torso, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezed and doubled over.

“You alright?” Wally asked, worried that he had injured his friend. Dick nodded as he sat on a nearby bench.

“Why do I have to find a bride?” He asked once he could breathe comfortably. “You never married.”

Bruce sighed as he sat on the bench next to the boy he had raised. “I want what’s best for you, Dick. My advisors want me to force you to marry some duchess or lady that you have said maybe three words to. There is no way they will let you grow up and take my place unless you are married first and I would prefer that you love your wife.”

“So you are throwing this ball in the hopes that I meet a girl I like well enough to spend the rest of my life with.” Dick asked thoughtfully.

Bruce nodded.

“So what happens if I don’t meet her that night?” Dick asked.

Bruce sighed and combed his fingers through his son’s sweaty locks in the hopes of taming them. “Then we’ll throw another. And another. Right up until the day I die.” Bruce teased. Dick smiled and wrapped his arms around Bruce. He smelled awful and his sweat was seeping through both of their clothes, but Bruce couldn’t be bothered to care. 

“Thanks, Bruce.” Dick said as he jumped up and strode across the mat to the training hoops hanging from the ceiling. 

“Do me a favor, Richard.” Bruce called out. Dick stopped and looked at him in question.

“Take a bath before the ball.” Bruce said with a slight frown. “You smell like a dead animal.”

Dick lifted the fabric of his shirt to his nose and winced. “Will do.”

He watched as Bruce left the room before walking up to the rings. He grasped the rings and lifted himself into the air.

“So how are feeling about this whole thing?” Wally asked as he watched his best friend move through a series of complicated moves. Dick thought about it as he finished his short routine.

“I’m not sure.” Dick panted as he dropped back to the mat. “I understand why I have to do this and part of me wants it to work out, but another part of me is…” He trailed off, unable to find the word he was looking for.

“Scared? Intimidated?” Wally supplied.

“Nervous, I think.” Dick said uncertainly. “When I think of marriage, I think of my parents. My birth parents, that is.” Wally nodded as he waited for Dick to continue.

“They were so in love. I can remember the way they used to talk to each other, the way their eyes would light up when they looked at each other, the way my dad treated my mom so tenderly.” Dick’s eyes were soft as he closed his eyes and thought of his parents. They had been poor, but they were happy. His parents had been desperately in love and that made their small home seem like a castle. Sure, there had been hardships, but everyone has troubles in life. Dick’s had been the day his parents both died. He guess he was lucky that Bruce, Lord Wayne to him at that point, had been passing through that day and seen him crying. He could have taken him to an orphanage or thrown some coins his way, but instead the man had taken him in, made Dick his son and for that he would be eternally grateful. Dick sighed. “I don’t want to marry unless I am as in love as my dad was with my mom.”

“Well,” Wally said quietly. “Looks like I better learn to get good at dancing because we are going to have a shit ton of balls before you finally make up your mind.”

Dick huffed and threw a towel at him. “Don’t complain. You might meet someone you like.”

“And with my luck, she will be someone who likes you better.” Wally muttered as he used the towel to wipe the sweat off his neck.

Dick smiled as he walked out of the training room and into the bathroom. He could feel a spark of hope light in his heart. Maybe the ball was going to be fun after all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N bit her lip as her stepsisters smiled and kissed up to their mother. She knew neither of the girls was particularly a fan of high society, but they also were not a fan of their mother’s wrath so they played their parts.

Jade in particular seemed very apathetic to her mother’s hateful ways. She was content to be the oldest child. Sit, look pretty, smile at the rich man, say the right thing. Truth be told she actually enjoyed manipulating conversations in her favor. It gave her a rush of power to know that she was guiding people’s perceptions of her.

Artemis, however, was sick of pretending to be something she wasn’t. She had never really liked dressing up and talking to new people. She honestly just wanted to read and hunt. She had tried making friends with Y/N when she first came to the home, but when Y/N’s father died and her mother took over the household, she stopped because she was afraid of her mother’s cruel ways. So she fell in line, became a perfect little doll for her mother to put on a shelf. She cooed over the newest gossip and pretended to be excited over dresses, but inside she was growing very tired of this charade. Especially when it came to being rude to Y/N. She hoped the girl knew she didn’t mean any of it. She was just too afraid to cross her mother.

Y/N knew all of this and she didn’t hold it against them. Their mother had a very strong demanding personality. Y/N was sure that if she was not the focus of the hatred the mother harbored in her heart, it would fall on Jade or Artemis. Stepmother needed someone to be mean to and if it had to be Y/N that was fine. At least her sisters were being treated fairly.

She looked again at the envelope in the older woman’s hands. Y/N knew the woman would never willingly allow her to go, but maybe just maybe.

“Stepmother?” Y/N said quietly as she served them lunch that day. She had made sure that everything was to the woman’s liking. All the right china, food cooked to perfection, the woman could find no fault with the way she was served.

“What is it?” The woman sighed. She loved being pampered and didn’t feel like stressing herself out by yelling at this moment.

“I was wondering if you would grant me permission to go to the ball a well.” Y/N said quickly and quietly. She hurried on when she saw the look of shock on the woman’s face. “I have an old dress of my mother’s that I could fix up and I would make sure to complete all of my chores and I would not be there the entire night, just long enough to see the beauty-”

“Shut up.” The woman snapped. “You are giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorry, stepmother.” Y/N said as she looked at the floor and stepped back.

“I’ll tell you what, child.” The woman said snidely as she surveyed the young woman in front of her. “If you can clean this house from top to bottom, get us ready, and manage to make yourself presentable, I’ll allow you to go. Not with us of course, wouldn’t do for the help to arrive in the same carriage as us.” Jade and Artemis faked a giggle at their mother’s comment.

“Thank you, Stepmother.” Y/N said, her eyes filling with excitement. “You are truly the kindest woman alive.” She smiled as she carefully gathered the dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen.

“It would seem our little mouse is a kiss up as well.” The stepmother chuckled. “Girls, I need you to do your dear old mother a favor.”

“Of course, mother, what do you need?” Jade asked sweetly.

“I need you to make Y/N’s life hell so that she doesn’t get ready in time.” The stepmother said as she took a sip of her tea.

Artemis felt her heart sink. She had honestly been happy that something good was happening to Y/N for once. “Of course, mother.” She answered, forcing what she hoped was a sweet smile. Her mother nodded happily and relaxed against her chair. Artemis let out a shaky breath as she excused herself and left the room. She heard Jade follow her and she braced herself for the coming conversation.

“You aren’t thinking of pussying out are you?” Her sister hissed as she pulled Artemis into her room. “We are this close to being royalty and you want to throw it away for a kitchen mouse?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Jade. I’m going to trash my room just like you will yours.” Artemis said coldly. Jade scrutinized her face closely.

“Look, I know you are tired of pretending to be something you aren’t.” Jade said, her posture softening as she put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “But when I marry rich, I’ll make sure you can do as you please. A house in the country, more books than you can ever possibly read, and lots of quiet time in the woods. Doesn’t that sound nice? Just like when Father was alive.” Artemis relaxed in her sister’s grip and nodded. “All we gotta do is get passed this and then we can be happy. Out from under Mother’s thumb.” Artemis hated it, but she let her sister’s words convince her it was right.

She sighed and pulled her sister close. “I hope Y/N will forgive us.”

Jade tsked and shook her head. “If it will make you happy, she can come live with you in the country and make you tea everyday.”

Artemis knew her sister didn’t feel the same empathy she had so she let it go. As she left the room, she heard the first perfume bottle burst on the ground.

She went to her room and began pulling things and letting them drape out of drawers. She pulled her covers back and tossed her pillows on the floor. She had just opened her cabinet when Y/N walked in.

“What are you doing?” The girl gasped.

Artemis turned and walked to her quickly. She put a finger over her lips and looked out in the hall. Finding it empty, she turned back to Y/N. “Mother told Jade and I to wreck our rooms so that you wouldn’t have time to get ready.”

Y/N felt her heart sink. Of course stepmother hadn’t just agreed to let her go. There was always a catch. She slipped to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. “What is the use? I am never going to get everything cleaned if Jade is trashing her room.”

Artemis thought about it for a moment. “Aren’t you still friends with Lady Dinah? I see you talking to her in the garden sometimes.”

“Yes, she was my mother’s dearest friend. Why?” Y/N said as she looked up at her stepsister.

“We are going shopping for ballgowns in a little while. What if you ran over and explained the problem and asked for help?” Artemis asked. Y/N’s eyes filled with light.

“That might actually work! At any rate, I won’t be any worse off than now if she says no.” Y/N said as she got up. “But first, let me clean your mess.” Y/N said as she got up and began tidying the room.

“Sorry about that.” Artemis murmured as she walked out of the room. She hoped Y/N would get her chance for happiness soon.

As soon as Stepmother and the girls left the house, Y/N rushed through the garden and knocked on the kitchen door of the mansion Lady Dinah called home. A maid came to the door and then brought Dinah.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Dinah said as she stepped outside.

“Stepmother said that I could go to the ball if I cleaned the entire house.” Y/N said breathlessly.

“That is wonderful! But what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be cleaning then?” Dinah asked.

“I came to ask for help. Stepmother also instructed Jade and Artemis to create more messes.” Y/N explained. “Artemis told me and she also suggested I ask you for help.”

Dinah nodded in understanding. She went back into the kitchen and returned with the maid from before, as well as two others. “Do as Y/N instructs. She is your mistress for the day.” The women nodded as Y/N hugged Dinah and then hurried back to the house.

The maids cleaned the rooms while Y/N got her mother’s dress down. It wasn’t the height of fashion, but it was clean, elegant, and all she had. The maids left when their job was done, leaving Y/N to clean the kitchen and dining room before her stepfamily arrived home.

“How is the cleaning coming along, little mouse?” Her stepmother asked as she flounced into the living room.

“I am almost finished, Stepmother.” Y/N said as she plumped the pillows.

Her stepmother huffed as she walked through the house, examining all of the rooms, but finding no fault. “Well, I guess if you can get us ready and then make yourself somewhat presentable, then you may go.”

Y/N nodded as she set about working. She curled and arranged the three women’s hair, even though they constantly critiqued it. She also helped them into their dresses before hurrying to her room to change.

“Do you think she will make it?” Artemis whispered to her sister as she put on her gloves.

“If she does, I will arrange for her to marry rich once I am Lady Grayson.” Her sister chuckled. Artemis rolled her eyes as she heard a pair of heels click down the stairs.

She turned to see Y/N, clean and ready to go. She was dressed in an older style dress, but luckily the dress was so simply and beautifully made that it was almost timeless. Artemis stared in awe as her regularly pretty stepsister had transformed into a gorgeous lady.

“Wow, Y/N, I almost didn’t recognize you without all the dirt.” Jade remarked.

“Thank you.” Y/N said quietly. She knew that was the closest thing to a compliment she would ever hear from her sister.

“Allow me to help you with that.” A voice said before Y/N’s world went black. She gasped as mud splashed all over her dress and the staircase she was on. Stepmother put her bucket down and wiped her fingers daintily on a handkerchief. She smiled smugly as she walked over to her daughters. “Alright, my beautiful girls, time to go.”

The girls nodded as they turned to go with their mother. Artemis fought back the urge to stay and help Y/N clean herself up. She slipped a hand in Jade’s and gripped it hard. Jade just smoothed her thumb over the back of her sister’s hand and sent her a knowing look. They were beginning to realize just how much they would never be able to apologize to their stepsister.

As the doors closed behind her stepfamily, Y/N finally let the tears fall. Not only had all her hopes just been dashed, but her mother’s wedding dress was ruined as well. Of all the cruelties she had shouldered in her life, this one seemed to be her breaking point.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was quiet. The only sound in it being the soft sound of sobbing as Y/N finally let herself breakdown. She had withstood a lot of abuse in her lifetime, but this? This was just cruel.

Never had she asked for anything. Even when her clothes were falling off her back and her shoes had holes she had stood strong and not begged her stepmother for anything. The one time she asked permission to do something, requiring nothing of her stepmother, except a simple “yes”, and she couldn’t even have this. 

Y/N cringed as she felt wet clods of dirt fall from her dress as she walked down the last few steps. She didn’t dare look in the mirror that hung in the hall. She wasn’t strong enough yet to look at the mess her stepmother had made. 

Y/N quickly walked out the door and walked to the fountain. She sat beside it and felt a new wave of tears drip down her face. She called herself ten different kinds of fool for believing it would end any other way, but here she sat, filthy and heartbroken, next to a fountain and hopelessly clinging to the memory of her mother.

“Y/N?” Dinah asked incredulously. “What on earth are you doing out here?” She dropped her husband’s arm and ran over.

Y/N opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sob. Dinah pulled her close, not caring that she was messing up her dress. She rubbed her back until the girl stopped shaking. 

Dinah pulled back and inspected Y/N’s tear stained face, as well as the dirt covering both of them.

“Wait, isn’t this your mother’s wedding dress?” Dinah asked. Y/N nodded. Dinah’s eyes grew cold and hard as she put together what had occurred. “That slimy little bitch.” She swore. 

Oliver moved forward and put a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “As much as I would love to stand out here and call Y/N’s stepmother horrible names, I think we should probably let her get cleaned up.”

Dinah nodded as she guided the girl into the house. “We are going to get you all cleaned up and then I am sending you to that ball. I will be damned if that stuck up woman makes you miss all the fun.” She ushered Y/N to the bathroom, calling for her maids. The women got her cleaned and brought one of Dinah’s ballgowns for her to wear. An older maid took one look at the soiled dress and said she could save it. Y/N thanked her profusely as the other maids continued to work their magic on her. 

When they finished, Y/N looked in the mirror and tears sprang to her eyes. Her hair was swept up and arranged perfectly. Her skin glowed as it hadn’t in years. The dress that dinah had chosen for her matched her eyes and complimented her skin tone. She looked like a princess. 

She was so caught up in examining herself that she didn’t notice the pair of shoes Dinah brought her. They were iridescent, made of a material that felt familiar, but Y/N couldn’t name. She slipped them on her feet and was surprised of how comfy they felt. 

Dinah smiled as she watched the girl’s eyes light up at her freshly made over appearance. She could remember when Y/N was tiny, playing in her jewelry box as she and Y/N’s mother gossiped over tea. And now, there was this beautiful grown woman with her best friend’s eyes and kind heart. Dinah pushed back her tears as she reached for the girl. “Now, I want you to take our carriage. Make sure you leave before your stepfamily, but most importantly, have a good time.” 

Y/N nodded as she walked down the stairs. Oliver was standing in the entryway, talking to the coachman. He turned to see her walking down the stairs and let out a low whistle. “Careful you don’t break any hearts while you are out tonight.” He teased. Y/N flushed slightly as she gave him a hug. 

The coachman offered her his arm and escorted her to the carriage. She got in and let out an unsteady sigh. It felt like a dream. A beautiful, but fleeting dream. She turned to see Dinah and Oliver waving at her as the carriage started to move. She smiled and blew them a kiss as their house left her sight. 

She was going to the ball and she was going to have a good time, if only because her godmother told her to. She finally let herself hope for happiness as she smoothed her hands down her borrowed dress. If this was a dream, it was better than anything her heart had wished before.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick groaned inwardly as he watched the various swarms of girls glance at him and giggle. When he had been thinking forward to this night, he honestly hadn’t even thought about how hard it would be to get close to one girl without her entire friends group hanging around, most of them hoping he would notice them instead of their friend.

“Have you picked out one yet?” Wally asked as he came up to his friend’s side. Dick shot him a look and Wally chuckled. “Yeah, I didn’t think so. They really are close knit groups aren’t they?” Wally looked over to a smaller group. Just an older woman and two younger. The older was obviously the one in the pair that was meant to attract attention. She knew she had an effect over people and was desperately using it to further herself. The younger was more nervous. Almost as if she hoped no one would actually talk to her. As Wally continued to study her, she turned and looked at him. Her face twisted in surprise at finding him watching her. He gave her a flirty smile and wink. Her eyes widened further, but she gave him a smirk back. Just was Wally was about to go to her, something caught his eye.

A beautiful maiden had entered the ballroom and was skirting the edges, studying not the people in the room, but the room itself. He watched as she scanned the room, her eyes lighting on the women he had just been staring at, she cringed and ducked her head, hugging the wall as she moved in the opposite direction. She was gorgeous, the way her hair was arranged and the way her dress hugged her, but what really stuck out was how she didn’t join one of the hordes of girls. She stuck to herself and watched the others, seemingly content to just be there.

Wally leaned over to Dick, his eyes never leaving the mystery girl. “Dude, I think I found your future wife.” Dick snorted, but Wally grabbed his arm. “I’m not kidding. Check out the girl over by the doors to the garden.”

Dick rolled his eyes but complied, his eyes scanning the area Wally had pointed out. His breath caught in his throat when he found her. She was everything he had dreamt of as far beauty went, but he knew that was only a first impression. “I need to talk to her.” He mumbled.

It was Wally’s turn to laugh. “Then go get her, tiger.” The redhead chuckled as he pushed Dick forward.

Dick slipped through the crowd, making it look like he was leaving the room, but instead he edged around the wall until he reached her. She didn’t notice him approach, but that didn’t calm the nerves in his stomach.

“How is it the most beautiful woman in the room hasn’t managed to find a partner for dancing yet?” He said quietly. She started slightly, finally noticing him. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who he was. She bowed slightly out of respect for his position and gasped when he reciprocated. “Would you dance with me?”

He watched joy light up in her eyes, only for them to could with some unknown emotion. She looked towards a particular woman, fear painting her features. Dick felt a surge of protectiveness flood him. “We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. We can just talk.” He said quickly. She relaxed and nodded. He offered her his arm and led her out the door.

They walked to a garden lit by lanterns. His heart warmed as he saw the awe on her face. He was thankful Bruce had hired gardeners to make sure everything looked magical. He led her to a bench and sat down with her.

“I just realized we don’t know each other’s names.” Dick chuckled. “My name is Richard, but most people call me Dick.” He felt his heart leap at the laugh she tried to hide. “I know, it is a bit silly, but it is a bit late to change it.”

“I’m sorry for laughing.” If his heart leaped at her laugh, it soared at her voice. “My name is Y/N.”

“Y/N.” She flushed a bit when her name rolled off his tongue. She shifted a bit and winced. “What’s wrong?”

She looked at him sheepishly. “My feet are a little sore. I am not used to wearing these shoes.”

Dick laughed. “Then just take them off.”

“I am pretty sure that would break a couple different rules of propriety.” She said, wincing again as she shifted, smoothing her skirt.

“Then just take one of them off.” Dick teased. “That would only be bending the rules a bit.”

Y/N laughed and reached down, taking of the shoe and setting it on the bench. “Much better.” she sighed.

“Now that we are comfortable, what do you want to talk about?” Dick said as he straddled the bench and faced her.

She shifted to face him and smiled brightly. “Everything.”

Dick laughed at her enthusiasm. “How about we start with something easy like your aspirations..”

It seemed as if no time passed as they sat on the bench and talked, pouring their thoughts and hearts out to each other. Y/N almost cried when she heard about Dick’s parents and Dick’s heart broke when he heard about Y/N’s. They were deep in a political discussion about how to help the lower class when Y/N froze. Dick turned to see a group of three women exiting the ballroom.

“I have to go.” Y/N said as she got up.

“Wait, stay for a little while longer.” Dick said as he gently grasped her hand.

“You don’t understand, I need to get home before stepmother.” Y/N pleaded. Dick released her and watched as she flew towards the carriage. She got in and it flew off down the road.

Dick sat down and rubbed his eyes. Of course the woman he showed interest in would have to leave quickly. Dick opened his eyes and laughed. He picked up a satin shoe, the same color as the dress Y/N had been wearing.

“Should I be worried about that?” Wally said as he plopped down next to Dick.

“Did you find someone to talk to?” Dick said, taking his eyes off the shoe to look at the redhead.

Wally smiled as he thought of the blonde he had seen earlier. After Dick had left with mystery girl, he had walked up to her and spent some time talking to her. He learned her name was Artemis. It had taken some working, but he had eventually gotten her past meaningless small talk. He learned a bit about her family, mostly that she felt a little guilty about the way her stepsister was being treated. He had changed the topic quickly because of the way her face fell, but he did feel like he should have Roy, the captain of the guards and a good friend of both Wally and Dick, check out Artemis’s story later.

“Earth to Wally.” Dick said as he poked his friends shoulder.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I met someone.” Wally said. “Although, I am a bit more interested in hearing about your lady.”

Dick’s smirk fell. “There isn’t much to tell. She was beautiful and smart and passionate and kind and now she is gone. She left in a pretty big hurry. Said something about getting home before her stepmother.”

“Sounds like your sweetheart is actually a bad girl.” Wally snorted. “Boy do you know how to pick them.”

Dick rolled his eyes before studying the shoe once more. He wasn’t sure if he would ever see her again, but his heart wouldn’t let him rest until he tried.


	6. Chapter 6

“Master Richard? It is quite time you rose for the day.” Alfred said as he came into the young man’s room. He put down the tray he was carrying and opened up the curtains, shining light on the large lump of blankets on the bed.

A groan came from inside the lump, assuring Alfred that there was, in fact, a human in there and not more bedding. “What time is it?” A muffled voice asked.

“Half an hour passed noon, sir.” Alfred said as he began fixing a cup of coffee. The lump sat up to reveal a head of very disheveled dark curls. Dick muttered something under his breath that sounded almost like a curse, but Alfred didn’t comment in favor of smoothing the hair out of the man’s face. “Eat your breakfast and then I will call a maid to make your bed.” Alfred gently commanded.

Dick got up obediently and sat in one of the chairs at his desk. Alfred commandeered the other chair and poured himself a cup of tea. “Did you have fun last night, Master Richard?”

Dick bit off a piece of his toast and nodded. “Yeah, I met some very nice people and the music was great.”

As Dick finished speaking, Bruce walked into the room. He looked as though he had been up for a while. Knowing Bruce, he probably had. “So, was our mission a success?” Bruce asked as he leaned on the desk.

Dick sighed as he set the toast back on the plate. “Yes and no.” Dick said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I met a girl and she was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and funny. Everything I have ever wanted in a girl and then she had to leave early.”

“Well, that is no problem.” Bruce said in a soothing tone. “We can just go to her house and talk to her parents.”

“Except I don’t know where she lives.” Dick said in an irritated tone.

The men were quiet as they thought over Dick’s predicament. Alfred set down his teacup and looked at Bruce. “If I might make a suggestion.”

Bruce nodded. “Of course, Alfred.”

Alfred looked at Dick. “I imagine you talked pretty thoroughly with this girl.” He waited for Dick to nod before continuing. “So you learned many things about her, say her name?”

Y/N’s smiling face danced in Dick’s head. “Her name is Y/N. She didn’t say her last name.”

“Well, if you know her name and what her face looks like, then it shouldn’t be too hard for you to find her.” Alfred said as he took a sip of his tea.

“I’ll make the arrangements for you, Wally, Roy, and some of Roy’s men to ride out in search for.” Bruce said as he walked out the door.

Dick nodded, but stayed silent. “Something the matter, Master Richard?” Alfred asked.

Dick hesitated before answering. “It is just…. What if she ran because she wasn’t enjoying my company? What if she left in a hurry because of something I said or did that made her uncomfortable?”

“I would like to think I raised you better than that.” Alfred said, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

“I know, I just can’t shake this voice inside me that says she might not like me the way I lo-” Dick cleared his throat as he caught the word “love” coming out of his mouth. It was too soon to say whether or not he truly loved Y/N, but even with how short a time he had known her he knew his heart belonged to her. “Like her.” He finally finished.

Alfred sighed and put a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “If you are one tenth the man I think you to be, Master Richard, Y/N probably loves you as much as you already love her.”

Dick smiled softly. “You think so?”

“I don’t make it a habit to lie, sir.” Alfred said as he got up. “You need to dress and I need to start making arrangements. If your future bride is to come here then we must make sure everything looks its best.” The older man strode out the door and Dick was left alone.

He dressed quickly and almost walked out the door before something caught his eye. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up the object that rested there. Dick smiled as he tucked it into his pocket and ran out the door. He had a shoe to return.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N got back with no time to spare. She had just enough time to change into a work dress and hide both her mother’s newly cleaned wedding dress and the dress Dinah had loaned her before she heard the family carriage pull up.

She met the door and did her best to appear subdued. Stepmother, Artemis, and Jade were all laughing and chatting when she opened the door.

“Did you have a good night?” Stepmother asked snidely when she saw Y/N. “My darling Jade caught the eye of the Captain of the Guard last night.” She said as she gently cupped her daughter’s cheek.

“Congratulations.” Y/N murmured. Stepmother flounced to the bottom of the stairs.

“I see you cleaned up your mess.” She laughed as she walked up the steps that had previously been covered in the mud she had slopped on Y/N’s dress.

Y/N bit her tongue and nodded. “Goodnight, my beautiful girls, and, Y/N, you can serve breakfast late.” Stepmother said as she reached the top of the stairs and vanished down the hall.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Artemis came forward and grabbed her hand. “Are you alright?” She asked with genuine concern.

“I’m fine.” Y/N said. “I got the stains out of mother’s dress so it looks good as new.”

Artemis sighed, relieved that her stepsister harbored no ill will towards her. “I’m sorry for what she did. I had honestly hoped you would get to go.”

“Me too.” Y/N said as she pulled away. “I am going to bed now, but I want to thank you for trying.”

Y/N walked all the way up the stairs to her room in the attic. The room was cluttered with trunks filled with discarded gowns and trinkets and boxes filled with books that Stepmother couldn’t sell. She walked passed these towers of boxes and books to a corner on the far side of the room. It was not cluttered like the rest of the spacious attic. It a bed, a small very beaten old table, and a single trunk. The trunk had previously been filled with only an extra dress and some underthings, but tonight they housed the two most beautiful things Y/N had ever seen. Y/N opened the lid and pulled them out.

Two dresses, one from the past and one from the present, so different and yet they were both so beautiful. Y/N ran a hand down the skirts of both, feeling the difference in fabrics. Her mother’s wedding down had a lace overskirt, so it was soft but textured. The dress Dinah had gifted her was what she imagined a rainbow must feel like, smooth and incredibly soft.

Y/N sighed as she gently folded them back up. She started to put them back up when she paused. Stepmother didn’t usually come up here for anything, but on the off chance she did and decided to rummage through Y/N’s things, she certainly didn’t want her to these. Y/N looked around the room, her eyes settling on an old box. She looked inside to find it empty. Y/N took a sheet from a nearby trunk and lined the inside of the box before placing her treasures inside. She carefully placed the shoe on top and closed the lid. Then she went and laid on her bed, dreaming of Dick smiling at her.

She woke before dawn and got to work. Her family rose later than usual and she hurried to get them what they wanted. After they had breakfast, she headed up the stairs to make their beds. She was so busy that she didn’t hear the knock on the door or someone coming up the stairs.

“You would not believe the conversation I just heard.” Y/N jumped at her stepmother’s voice suddenly beside her.

Y/N turned her attention towards her stepmother, but stayed silent. She sensed the woman had more to say.

“Apparently, Lord Grayson met a girl last night.” Stepmother said as she sat on the newly made bed. “She was the hidden gem of the ball last night and he seems to be very taken with her.”

Y/N stilled her features and hoped her heart wasn’t beating as loudly as it seemed.

“So taken, in fact, that he is searching the countryside for her.” Stepmother said as she stood up and got very close to Y/N’s face. “Imagine my surprise when the servant of a dear friend of mine comes knocking on my door telling me that Lord Grayson’s men are going door to door looking for a Lady Y/N.”

Y/N gasped as Stepmother’s fingers dug into her skin. “Listen to me, you worthless little girl. I have clothed you and fed you all these years and this is how you repay me? You sneak off to the ball and steal the young lord right out from underneath Jade’s nose.”

“I didn’t mean-” Y/N squeaked. She was silenced when Stepmother’s hand connected with the side of her face.

“I don’t care what you meant.” The older woman snarled. She started moving, dragging Y/N down the stairs into the kitchen.

“Mother? What are you doing?” Artemis cried out as she and Jade followed them.

“I am getting you a place in Lord Wayne’s family.” Stepmother said as she pulled open the trapdoor leading to the basement. She pointed at the opening. “Get in there.” She said to Y/N.

“Why are you forcing her down there?” Artemis said, moving forward as Jade tried to pull her back.

“She is the one Lord Grayson’s men are looking for. If they cannot find the mystery woman, Lord Grayson will have to settle for someone else.” Stepmother explained as Y/N climbed down the stairs.

Artemis shrugged off Jade’s hand and walked down the steps.

“Artemis, what are you doing? Sweetheart, you need to go get ready.” Stepmother said as she held her hand out to her younger daughter.

“If Y/N is going to stay down here then so am I.” The blonde girl said, linking her arm with her stepsister’s and raising her chin in defiance.

“Fine,” Stepmother sighed. “I hate to tell you this, but I always knew Jade was the one who was going to make something of herself one day.”

The smirk on Stepmother’s face faltered as Jade approached the opening. Her mouth hung open when her older daughter joined the others in the basement.

“I’m sorry, Mother, but Artemis is right.” Jade said quietly. “I cannot agree with what you are planning.”

Stepmother clenched her jaw as she looked at the younger women in the basement. “Well, I certainly won’t be lying when I tell the guards I have no daughters. When I open this door later, I expect the three of you to leave. If you try to take anything with you, I will see you all thrown in prison for stealing.” With that, she closed the door will a loud thud. Silence reigned as the girls heard a lock click and then rapid footsteps fading out of the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry.” Y/N said after a long silence.

“Don’t be.” Artemis said, wrapping her arm around her. “This isn’t your fault.”

“Artemis is right.” Jade said, “Mother is losing out of her mind. I honestly thought when I joined you two down here she would cave.”

“Well, it looks like we are stuck together.” Y/N sighed.

They heard a thud from upstairs. “If you three don’t be quiet, you won’t live to regret it.” Stepmother hissed.

They settled into silence as they waited. Waiting and listening for what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Dick was beginning to become discouraged. He didn’t expect for her to be in the first house they came to, but the sun was beginning to set and no one they had met had any idea who she could be. 

“This is the last neighborhood.” Roy informed them. “It is the last village before we leave Lord Wayne’s realm of power.”

Dick nodded and sighed. 

“You okay?” Wally asked. 

“Yeah, I just thought we would have found her by now.” Dick said.

“Well, we still have a couple more houses to go.” Wally encouraged. Dick slouched further into his seat as they rolled up to the first house. 

Their search proved just as fruitless at the first couple of houses they went to. Dick raised a brow as they skipped a house.

“Why aren’t we going to this one?” He asked Roy.

“This is the home of my adoptive parents.” He explained. “If Y/N lived there, Dinah would personally escorted her to you by now.”

Dick chuckled as they came up on the final house. An odd surge of anticipation went through him as Wally knocked on the door. 

An older woman opened the door. She was immaculately dressed and her hair was arranged intricately upon her head, but there was something in her eyes that immediately put Dick on edge. “How may I help you?” She asked demurely.

“We are canvassing the kingdom in search of someone. Do you know of a young maiden by the name of Y/N?” Wally asked. 

The woman’s face looked innocent as she considered his words. Almost too innocent for Dick’s liking. “No, sir, I don’t believe I have ever met anyone of that name before.”

“Are there any maidens with you at all?” Dick asked hopefully. She shook her head slowly, looking down to avoid his gaze.

“Thank you, madam. Have a good night.” Wally sighed as the door closed. 

“Well, every house in the kingdom and we still haven’t found her.” Dick said as he kicked a rock out of his way. It struck the base of a large stone fountain as they walked passed it. A couple in the garden nearby looked up at the noise. 

The woman got up and hurried over to meet them. “Roy Harper! I cannot believe you came all the way over here and weren’t even going to come visit.”

Roy smiled as he accepted the woman’s embrace. “Dinah, you are looking well.”

“Don’t think your compliments can distract me.” She said as she pulled back. She turned to Dick and Wally and Dick finally saw her face. She was a bit younger than Bruce and was absolutely beautiful. 

“I’m Lady Dinah.” She said, extending her hand to first Wally and then Dick. “I am sure you have met my husband, Oliver.”

“How is it a lady finds herself hidden away in this corner of the kingdom?” Dick asked.

Dinah laughed. “Oh, I had the horrible sense to marry a rich man without a drop of royal blood. The people around here call me ‘lady’ because of my family, not my husband’s title. Or, rather, lack thereof in this case.”

Oliver rolled his eyes playfully. “So is there anything we can do for you boys before you head back?”

Dick sobered as he remembered their reason for being there. “Not really. We didn’t find the maiden we were looking for.”

“What is her name? Maybe I know her.” Dinah said encouragingly. 

“Y/N.” Dick sighed.

A look passed between Oliver and Dinah. “Did… did the woman whose house you just came from tell you she didn’t know her?” Oliver asked carefully. 

“She said she had never met someone with the name.” Wally answered. 

Dinah started moving in quick steps toward the house. “Where are you going?” Roy asked as he ran to keep up, the others following suit. She didn’t answer as she arrived at the front door, knocking on it hard several times. 

They didn’t have to wait long for the door to open. The same woman as before stood there, slightly shocked at Dinah’s angry face. 

“Where is she?” Dinah demanded.

“I have no idea who you mean?” The woman answered. She moved to close the door, but Dinah held it open.

“Your stepdaughter. Y/N. Where. Is. She.” Dinah ground out. 

The woman artfully avoided everyone’s gaze, but didn’t deny anything. 

“Do you mind if we come in?” Roy asked, edging in front of Dinah.

The woman simply held the door wider as their small party came through the doors. 

“Lovely house you have here.” Dick commented. “A bit large to live alone though.”

“She has two daughters and a stepdaughter.” Dinah said. “It is hardly alone.”

“I don’t see anyone.” Wally said. He winced when Dinah shot him a look.

It was then that they heard a faint knock. The woman’s face became agitated. 

“I believe you should be leaving now.” She said. She moved to gesture them out, when several louder knocks rang through the room.

“Is someone at your backdoor?” Dick asked, moving towards the sound of the noise. He found a beautiful dining room and an immaculate kitchen. So clean and organized that he doubted even Alfred could scrutinize it. He opened the door and found no one outside it.

He turned to Wally puzzled. “I could have sworn someone was knocking on the door.”

At that moment, more knocks sounded. They seemed to be coming from a trapdoor. Wally crouched down and pulled at a padlock. He cursed under his breath before pulling a pin off his sleeve and turning to Dick. “If you tell Alfred, you are dead meat.” He returned his focus to the lock and it opened in seconds. 

They opened the door to find three young women standing below them. “No maidens here my ass!” Wally exclaimed as he held out a hand for the first one. When she came out of the darkness, he recognized her as the woman Roy had been talking to. The next woman to emerge was Artemis. He almost let go of her hand in shock. “Are you okay?” He asked, pulling her close. 

“A little shaken up, but mostly fine.” Artemis said as she turned to the last woman standing in the basement. She turned back and looked to Dick. “After all she has been through, you had better make sure the rest of her life is everything she could dream it to be, or else you will have to talk to me.” With that she and Wally stepped out of the way so that Dick could offer her his hand. 

The woman that stepped up to meet him wasn’t nearly as put together as the woman he had first seen at the ball. Her dress was patched to hell and back, her hair was barely contained by a handkerchief, and she had a very large mark on her cheek. None of this mattered as soon as he saw her e/c eyes and the hopeful smile on her face. He grinned widely as he pulled her to him.

She accepted his embrace happily, her face finding the crook of his neck like it was meant to be there. “I’ve been looking for you.” He sighed against her hair. 

“I heard.” She mumbled. He pulled back and cupped her face. She winced slightly when his thumb brushed her cheek. 

Dick frowned. “Are you okay?”

Y/N looked down. “Stepmother slapped me earlier. It still hurts a little bit.” She admitted quietly. 

Dick saw red as he pulled her close to him and eld her back into the entry. Jade and Artemis has come to stand behind Roy and Wally, the two women avoiding the glares their mother kept shooting them. The woman’s frown deepened when she saw Y/N. 

“These young women will be coming with us back to the manor.” Dick informed the room. “As for you,” he said as he turned to look at their mother. “You will be escorted to the prison jail.”

“I have broken no laws.” The woman gasped. 

“We found your three daughters locked in your basement.” Wally pointed out.

“Only two of them are my daughters.” The woman corrected. 

“Oh, and that makes it so much better.” Dinah said contemptuously. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Roy stepped forward before she could. 

“Madam?” He asked as he took the woman’s arm. She frowned but let him lead her out. 

“Gather your things and we will take you to the palace.” Dick told the girls. 

Dinah stepped forward and put her arms around Y/N. “Are you okay? I was so worried.” 

Y/N nodded and pulled back. “Your dress is upstairs. I should give it back to you.” 

“Keep it. It served you more than it ever did me.” Dinah said with a smile. “Let’s go get your things so you can leave.” 

Dick smiled as he watched the girl of his dreams climb the stairs. He had found her and, if he had his way, he would never lose her again.


	9. Epilogue

Dick smiled as he entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. It was dark because the curtains had not yet been drawn back, but he didn’t need the sun to make out the outline of his wife laying on their bed.

He carefully set his tray down and approached the bed. He sat down on his side and leaned over to kiss Y/N’s face. He smiled when she stirred. “Happy anniversary.” He murmured to her as he pressed more kisses onto her face.

She sat up and pulled him close, kissing him slowly as she was still slightly asleep. “Happy anniversary.” She said, her voice hoarse from sleep. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon.” He answered, smiling when she groaned.

“You let me sleep in.” She said as she stretched. Dick gently stroked up and down her back until she relaxed against him.

“You were up a lot last night.” He explained.

“That would be because your son doesn’t know how to sleep.” She said, throwing a faux accusatory glare at the bassinet at her bedside. A peaceful bundle rested there. Jonathan Grayson was only a newborn and could not help the cries that woke his parents.

Dick got up and walked over, looking down at the baby. The little boy stared back at him with the same bright blue eyes that Dick himself had.

“Good morning, buddy.” Dick cooed as he picked up the baby.

“You are going to spoil him.” Y/N teasingly scolded.

“If he is anything like you I doubt he can be spoiled.” Dick retorted. “Breakfast is on the table, by the way. I requested your favorites, but Alfred told me that ice cream was not a viable breakfast option so you will have to wait for that.”

Y/N ruffled Dick’s hair as she walked past him and sat down.

“Can you believe it has been seven years since we met?” She said, her eyes looking off into the distance as she thought over the past. Seven years since the ball. Since the best night of her life. The night she met Dick and he saved her in more ways than he would ever know.

When her eyes focused again, Dick had put their son down and knelt before her. “These years have been the best of my life.” He said.

Y/N smiled as she cupped his face. “Mine, too.” She leaned forward and ghosted her lips over hers. Dick nuzzled his nose against her cheek. Y/N laughed as Dick kissed her deeply, her fingers getting lost in his dark hair.

A sudden knock on the door broke the moment. Dick huffed as he went to get it.

“I hope I am not interrupting anything.” Wally said with a smirk. He sent a wink over Dick’s shoulder to Y/N, who shook her head at his antics. “But Artemis has sent me over to steal your baby. Something about he and our little man needing a playdate.”

Dick nodded as he went over to the crib and retrieved the precious bundle. “Be good for them, buddy.” He said as he nuzzled his baby.

“He cannot even walk, Dick, what trouble could he possibly get in?” Wally said as he took the baby. “Go have fun with your wife.” Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Dick cringed as he shut the door. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite of his wife.

“So now that he is gone is it time to have ‘fun’?” Y/N teased.

Dick smiled rakishly at her. “Absolutely. You wanna jump on the bed or would you rather play chess.”

Y/N laughed and got up, abandoning her seat to sit in her husband’s lap. “How about we cuddle until Artemis brings our baby back?”

Dick cradled her face in his hands. “Anything you want, darling. Although,” Dick’s face once again took on a mischevious property. “I believe we were in the middle of something when we were so rudely interrupted.” Y/N rolled her eyes before kissing her husband.

She pulled back and pressed her forehead against his. “You’re my happily ever after.”

Dick smirked and pushed the hair back from her face. “You are better than any fairy tale I could ever read.”


End file.
